Getting to know his mother
by FanWriter02
Summary: Valka smiled and took the girls hand, "Do you love him, lass?" "Yes. I-I do love him." With all my heart. Short one-shot where Valka and Astrid meet after the battle with Drago, and Astrid's worried about Hiccup. Rated K. Hiccstrid. No swearing.


**Fanfiction Readers: "ANOTHER ONE-SHOT!?"**

 **Me: "Sorry! Sorry! I just… can't… gahh I have to write another one!" *runs away with laptop typing at neck breaking speeds***

 **XD Yes, another one guys! So sorry, but I will start up another longer one soon… promise! I'm just finishing up these one-shots… besides there something to tide you guys over… right? :D**

 **Okay, I always wanted to know how Valka and Astrid would react to meeting each other. Obviously, Valka knows Hiccup and Astrid are like a "couple" after they kissed at the end of HTTYD 2. But they didn't actually meet face-to-face… so this is just a one-shot where they meet… ENJOY!**

Astrid stopped before her house, or what was left of her house. All it really was now was a giant ice block. She wondered if it would be possible to save anything once the ice thawed…

"I'm sorry about your home." A slightly familiar accented voice came from behind her. Astrid whirled around, but relaxed when she noticed it was Valka, Hiccup's newfound mother.

"Oh… yeah. It's not that old… only a couple of years. Our original house burnt down a few years ago, so… you know… it's not as hard."

Valka laughed softly as she stepped up, looking at the frozen house before them instead of Astrid, "Perhaps you won't need a new house rebuilt…" she glanced at Astrid teasingly. Astrid blushed, knowing what she was thinking. Everyone knew Hiccup and Astrid were bound to get married someday… and that day seemed to be growing closer now that they were older. And especially since he was chief now.

Valka laughed harder at Astrid's discomfort. "Don't be embarrassed. I know how he feels about you… Gobber says he had a crush on you since he was seven." Astrid laughed waving her hand at her, before returning her gaze to the house.

Valka also grew quiet. Astrid had never been so uncomfortable before in her life. Here she was, standing not two feet away from Hiccup's mother- Hiccup's mother! Whom they had thought dead twenty years ago!

That brought a sharp pain to her heart. Hiccup seemed doomed to always be in a one parent house. It broke Astrid's heart…. Knowing that Stoick would never come back. Hiccup and his father had grown so close over the past five years… so close. Many people had with Hiccup. But it just seemed to short a time for Hiccup and Stoick to relive fifteen years of fights and confusion.

But now, Stoick was gone, but at least he had his mother now. Again, he'd have to get to know another parent. Astrid felt her chest tighten, but refused to let herself cry. Why did Hiccup always make her cry?

Because she loved him.

With all her heart.

And when he was broken, so was she. When he was sad, so was she. When he wanted to talk about it, she'd be here for him.

Valka seemed to notice something was wrong, for she stepped a bit closer, resting her hand on Astrid's shoulder. The woman had no way of knowing what Astrid was thinking, and she probably assumed she was getting emotional over the loss of her home… but that wasn't even part of it. It was because she was concerned about Hiccup… knowing he would work himself hard to distract himself from his grief. He would most likely work himself till he was sick.

"Is something wrong?" Valka's soft accented voice broke her from her thoughts. Astrid laughed shakily and pushed Valka's hand off her shoulder. Then she walked away from the house a bit, before turning around to look at the woman still standing beside the ice.

"H-How is Hiccup doing? I haven't seen him since… since yesterday." Astrid wasn't sure if Valka wanted to be reminded of that horrible day. Yesterday had been a bad day for everyone- but especially for the two Haddocks.

Gobber and Astrid would definitely be close seconds. Both had been very close to their previous chief, and in Astrid's sake, she was also close to the present chief, who was most likely grieving.

Knowing Hiccup, he was.

And the thing that made it worse for Astrid, was that he probably blamed himself. He always did. Why? She didn't know. He just always brought it upon himself. In all honesty, Astrid blamed _herself_ for that. It was from all those past years, when no one liked him, where he always got blamed for other people's mistakes.

Valka stepped closer, "He's…. struggling. But he's strong. And he's getting through it. We had a long talk last night…" she paused, her voice saddened. "He… blamed himself. I should've known he would…. But I just don't know him well enough…." Her voice was regretful when she said that last part. Astrid couldn't blame her.

Valka continued, "But… I think he knows now… that it _wasn't_ his fault. He's doing a lot better. It'll take time for sure, but it's a start." Valka smiled. "I think he's going to be okay."

Astrid sighed in relief as she looked around the village, trying to keep her eyes anywhere but on Valka's face. "Good… I-we've been worried."

Valka smiled and took the girls hand, "Do you love him, lass?"

Astrid let out a little choking gasp of shock. She had NOT been expecting that question. Not by a long shot.

Well, it was pointless to hide her feelings. She'd already made them obvious. Not to mention the little kiss they'd shared yesterday… And everyone knew they were a couple, but this was Hiccup's long lost mother for goodness sake!

So?

It was just so much more… awkward. Just like it had been around Stoick. He'd always teased them… and that only made it worse.

But Valka probably already knew. Gobber most likely had told her, and if not him, then someone else.

"Yes. I-I do love him." _With all my heart._ She added mentally. Astrid looked up at Valka, waiting for her reaction. Valka's face turned bright and she laughed joyously.

"Then what's taken you so long? You two should be planning a wedding…"

Astrid hastily made _shh_ moves with her hands, looking around to make sure no one else had heard. Gee wiz, Hiccup hadn't even proposed yet! And no matter how long it took, she was going to wait. She wanted to hear _I love you will you marry me?_ from his own mouth. There had been times she'd contemplated asking him, since Hiccup was a shy guy and would most likely take forever. He was also a perfectionist, and would only do it at the perfect time. But she didn't mind. As long as he didn't wait any longer than a year, she'd be able to wait until he told her. Until he asked her.

Valka stopped and cocked her head to the side much like what a dragon would do. Then she gave a soft smile that reminded Astrid so much of Hiccup it was rather freaky, "He hasn't asked you has he?" Valka whispered.

Astrid gave her a glare. One of her gentle ones of course, because she was mostly jesting. But a glare none the less. "No, he hasn't. But I'll wait…" she whirled around quickly and gave a little wave with her finger, "And don't tell him I said that!"

Valka laughed again, her laugh clear and joyful. Astrid couldn't help but smile when she heard it.

She really couldn't wait to get to know Hiccup's mother better.

 **So, I know this was short and more about Astrid's thoughts then her actually meeting Valka, but I got a little carried away… *gives a meek little "sorry"***

 **As usual, please review if you liked! Until next time!**

 **-FanWriter02**


End file.
